We propose to isolate, separate, characterize chemically, identify and determine the chemical structure of constituents from plant materials of potential therapeutic value. When quantity is sufficient, a pharmacological investigation will be made of all those compounds that represent either a new compound or a known compound that has had relatively little pharmacological investigation.